Presents of Pain and Pleasure
by deidaralover4evr
Summary: It's L's birthday and the day Beyond decides to take his revenge. What is pain isn't the only goal of his actions? BBXL one-shot, some non-con and language. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is in honor of L's 30th birthday! What's that? His birthday was last Wednesday? Ya I know. I actually started writing this on his birthday but at the same time I was working in a Halloween themed Sasodei fic which was much easier to do since I stated typing that one from the beginning and this one I had started in my notebook and then typed it on my iPod. Plus I had school, band, and handing out candy. It took a while to finish cause then my wifi didn't work for a few days. Well this fic contains sex, BBXL lovin, non-con sex (at least in the start), sucking of certain things, dirty language, some ooc-ness and lots of rambling details. I know it sucks but this is the best I can do. Please read and review! **

L sat in his dark room staring at multiple flickering computers. Information from various countries about recent crimes crowded the screens. Most of them didn't peak his interest. His didn't feel it was necessary to offer his aid to investigations that were below his level.

Watari entered the room holding a small orange cake with a lit candle on the top.

"This isn't a day to be working, L. It's your birthday," the old man said, concerned.

L's eyes didn't leave the screens, "I don't see the point in resting if I don't feel I need it."

Watari sighed, "I have to go out to get more sweets. I won't be back for a while. Please at least relax while you eat your cake."

L nodded, "If you insist."

Watari smiled and closed the door behind him as he exited the room. L picked up the cake and stared at the tiny flame.

"Well. Happy Birthday," he sighed before he blew out the candle. He cut a small piece of cake and ate it while still watching the screens. Watari didn't need to know. His eyes scanned up and down the lists. He stopped when he saw a name he recognized.

"Beyond Birthday," he muttered.

He clicked on the file. A prison record with Beyond's photo opened up. He looked crazed in the photo. His black hair was messy, and he was smiling an insane smile that was completely oblivious to the situation in which that photograph was taken. The center of the picture though was his eyes. His blood red eyes that could make you tremble in fear when they made you realize all the things he could do to you.

Trying to ignore the photograph, L looked at the words written underneath it.

"So he escaped and hasn't been seen for two weeks," he said to himself, "He should be caught soon enough. They know what he looks like, and it won't be easy to hide those eyes."

He clicked out of the file and went back to the list.

He went through about fifty more cases when he heard the front door open.

'Watari's back,' he thought.

He ignored the footsteps coming towards his room and continued working. He heard someone grab the knob on his room's door. The door opened slightly instead of all the way, which was odd for Watari to do.

"Yes?" He questioned the old man who he assumed was on the other side of the door.

He heard a dark chuckle and his blood ran cold. That definitely wasn't Watari.

"That's the greeting you give me after all this time?"

L hesitantly turned around to face the intruder. Leaning against the frame of the door was a copy of himself. The man he had just been reading about not too long ago, Beyond Birthday. His smile and eyes were just as crazy and frightening as they had been in his prison photo taken over a year ago. Except this time that deranged expression was directed at L.

"What are you doing here," he asked, trying not to sound nervous. L usually feared no one, and he never felt nervous, but he knew Beyond. He knew how sick and twisted the man was. He knew what he was capable of. But worst of all was he knew the Beyond would be hungry for revenge after what the detective had done to him.

"It took longer than I had expected to find your hideout, but thankfully I was able to get here exactly when I had hoped to," Beyond said as he casually closed and locked the door.

L slowly backed away, "Why today?"

Beyond laughed, that horrible laugh that could only be done by a Shinigami and the red-eyed murder himself, "I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to you, L. What better way to give you exactly what I think you deserve than in the form of a birthday present."

L backed up enough so that he was a few inches away from the button he could press to alert Watari if he was in danger, "And what would that be?"

As he quickly reached out his hand to push the button, another hand slammed it into the ground. Beyond was fast and exceptionally strong. L tried to push the copy off of him, but the effort was proving to be futile.

"I know a way to give you the pain and punishment you greatly deserve while still giving you a fun birthday in the process," he whispered in L's ear, the smirk clear in his voice. L shivered from the feeling of the hot breath touching his skin.

Beyond moved his mouth down to the L's neck and bit harshly at the sensitive flesh, drawing sweet red blood out of the scared detective. L grunted in pain, trying to hold back his emotions, but failing miserably.

"What the hell?" He groaned out, the torn skin still stinging.

Beyond smiled at him, blood fresh on his lips and teeth, "I'm going to make you mine, L."

Before L could react, Beyond quickly pulled off the detective's white shirt and tossed it carelessly into a corner. He grabbed a pair of metal handcuffs out of his pocket and snapped them on L's wrists. L, being a law enforcer, had always seen his suspects wearing similar handcuffs through his computer screens, but he never had the misfortune of wearing them himself. They were tight and uncomfortable. He tried pulling them apart, but the locks were set, leaving him completely at the mercy of his captor.

Beyond smiled at the sight on front of him. He was finally about to conquer the man who had made him who he was today, and the one who had sent him to rot in prison. Payback was so sweet.

"You look so cute when you're helpless," BB said seductively, "It's quite obvious you have no experience with matters like this. I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream those first sounds of pain and pleasure."

With every word Beyond spoke, L felt himself become more and more terrified. But what terrified him the most was the slight feeling of arousal that was escalating against his will.

Beyond pinned L by his shoulders on the floor and kissed him roughly on the lips. L tried to push him away with his cuffed hands but he knew the he was slowly getting weaker and weaker from his constant struggling. Beyond's tongue ran over L's soft lips, as if he thought that he asked he would be granted entrance. L wouldn't give into him so easily. When L didn't comply, Beyond moved one of his hands down and cupped the crotch of L's jeans. It made the detective moan slightly and that's when Beyond attacked. He thrust his tongue into the warm, damp cavern, exploring every inch of it while his hand continued to rub L's clothed dick. Despite his best efforts, L moaned from the two alien actions over and over again. Beyond's red eyes shined in delight.

"I knew you'd come around," he said when the long kiss ended. L, feeling himself burning with shame, didn't respond and avoided Beyond's stare.

Beyond stood up and dragged L to his knees. He unzipped his own pants and watches L's horrified look with amusement as his rock hard cock was released.

"Since it is your birthday, L, I'll offer you a choice. My plans to punish do not include any preparation to that tight ass of yours, but maybe if you suck me off it won't hurt you as much. Otherwise, you don't get any lube and I slam into you dry."

L grimaced as he stared at the cock. As much as he hates the idea of giving in to Beyond's desires, he knew there was no way for him to avoid this. Watari wasn't going to be back soon enough to save him and he was stuck in the handcuffs until Beyond deemed him worthy of being released. He nodded his head but didn't look anywhere near Beyond's mocking eyes. He looked at the cock one last time before closing his eyes and sucking on the tip. He hesitantly started to go farther down the length, taking it in inch by inch. That wasn't exactly an easy task, not only because L was a complete virgin to acts like that but also because Beyond was well endowed with a length of nine inches. L forced himself not to gag when he felt the tip brush the back of his throat. Beyond growled in frustration at how slow it was going. He roughly grabbed L's raven hair and started to thrust in and out of his mouth. L was having a hard time not throwing up from all the gagging he could no longer control. Every time he grazed L's teeth, Beyond let out a deep moan. It felt so good defiling his rival's mouth like that. He felt his climax approaching and without warning the other, released his semen into the other's mouth. L wanted to spit it out, but Beyond quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Be a good boy and swallow all of it," he said in a cruel joking tone.

L felt his eyes water up as he forced himself swallow the salty substance. Once it was completely drained down his throat, Beyond released his mouth.

"I think you've lubed me up enough. Lay down on your back," Beyond ordered.

Knowing what was to come was unavoidable, L did as he was told. He felt his body tense in fear as Beyond took off the detective's jeans and underwear, leaving him completely naked and vulnerable. Beyond pushed L's legs wide apart. He lined up he cock at the unprepared entrance. He was already hard again from the sight of L's helplessness.

"You ready?" He asked, smirking at his prey, not actually caring about the answer . L gulped and closed his eyes.

Beyond started to push in. The saliva may have helped a little, but the feeling up being stretched so far with no prior preparation was nearly unbearable. L tried to push Beyond a way, but the dominating seme held L's hands above his head. Beyond forced his length farther inside, tearing muscle as he proceeded. Eventually, L felt Beyond base pressed against his abused hole, signifying the entire dick was inside of him.

"please...stop..." L gasped out as he tried to relax his muscles but it was hard to do when he was in so much pain.

Beyond smirked," I told you, L, you deserve pain."

He quickly pulled out before L's muscles could adjust, leaving the tip inside, and then slammed back in. He started pounding into the uke with inhuman force. Slowly the pain was disappearing as his muscles loosened up, though he didn't want to admit it. But when Beyond grazed a certain spot inside of him, L was unable to hold back an airy moan.

"Do you like that?" He teased. L didn't respond. Beyond decided to purposely miss the prostate with his next thrust.

"Please," L whined. He felt his pride weaken as he longed to feel that intense pleasure again.

"If you want it, you need to tell me," Beyond said as he continued to thrust in but made sure he always missed the spot.

L gulped. He had his dignity as a world famous detective, but he felt desperate. You know what? Screw dignity!

"Please hit my prostate again," he groaned out, giving in.

Beyond smirked and hit the special spot, but only lightly. He wanted to see L completely break down.

"You have to convince me."

L gasped out in frustration, "harder PLEASE," he nearly yelled out, "harder."

Beyond, please with the pleading, started his inhuman thrust again, but each one of these was aimed at L's aching prostate. All the pain was gone and had been replaced with intense pleasure as he felt the long dick slide in and out of him. He wrapped his legs around B's waist to allowed the younger man more access. Beyond was very happy with how his plans were going. He leaned down and captured L's lips with a burning passion. Caught up in the intensity of the moment, L willing returned the kiss. Beyond swiftly unhooked the metal cuffs. He knew he was in no danger of L refusing him now. L tangled his hands in Beyond's messy black hair and pushed his lips harder against the other's. Beyond decided to start pumping L's untouched cock in sync with his own thrusts to bring their climaxes closer. With so many pleasurable experiences happening all at the same time, L felt like he was in heaven. Suddenly he felt his body tense up like it was going to explode. Beyond sensed it and thrust even faster. Soon L released over both their chests. When L tensed around him, Beyond also found it impossible to hold back and came inside of L, filling him up to the brim with the white substance. The warmth of the liquid felt good against his stretched insides. Beyond pulled out and laid next to L on the floor.

"I think I may have been a little too nice to you. This was supposed to be my revenge after all," Beyond said.

L scoffed, "Trust me, you weren't going as easy as you may think. I probably won't be able to move for a while."

Beyond chuckled, "It doesn't really matter. You never walked correctly to begin with. No one will notice."

L smiled. Once BB wasn't a revenge-seeking maniac he wasn't so bad. L had to admit as much as he hated the idea he was just raped by his ex-successor, he didn't regret it.

Suddenly the front door was opened.

"Watari's back!" L said.

Beyond stood and pulled up his pants, "I guess I should get going. I can sneak out unless you feel the need to called Watari to save you from your evil captor."

"I don't think that is necessary," L said.

Beyond smiled, a genuine non-mocking smile, "I'm glad you did come around in the end. It's nicer when it actually does feel like it means something."

L blushed slightly. Does that mean it meant something to Beyond besides just revenge?

"Will you ever come back or are you done with me?" L asked, knowing it was probably going to be the answer he didn't want.

Beyond surprised him by leaning down and giving him a kiss on the lips. The kiss wasn't forced or brutal, but felt more of a romantic passion.

"Did you forget how obsessed I am with you? How can I ever stay away for good?"

L felt his heart leap with joy. For the first time he actually felt happy.

Beyond stood up and walked to the door. He had heard Watari go upstairs so he knew he had about a minute to run out the front door until the old man came down. He walked out the door but before he closed it he made eye contact with the detective.

"Happy Birthday, L," he said and shut the door.

**It is okay. I know it kinda sucks, but I had a lot of setbacks while I was writing this. I'll fix any mistakes as I find them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! :)

I bet you weren't expecting to hear anything else from this story again, were you?

It is a one-shot for a birthday dedication, but after a review saying that the person wished this was more than a one chapter story, I thought about the possibility of making this into a chapter story.

Not this particular story because I want this part to stay a one-shot

But I may create a sequel in the near future!

What would you guys think of that?

Please either comment on here, pm me, or message me on kik (deidaralover4evr)

Also if you have any good ideas I can use for the new story, PLEASE do not hestiate to tell me. I have a very vague idea, but i need a lot more.

I have a list of about 10 one-shots and 4 chapter stories I still want to do, not even including the other 3 chapter stories i am doing right now. So i will start the new sequel when i can. I will post a new update on here when it is starting.

Lots of Love, Izzy :)


End file.
